Bite Me
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: Hermione's cousin is a throughly unpleasant girl. Even Malfoy thinks so. THE END, stories up. and it get cute in the end. DON'T FORGET a review on the Quidditch match ^^
1. A Mudblood in Slytherin

Bite Me

Chapter One: A Mudblood in Slytherin

"Bite me" Kae growled, spun on the back of shoe and stormed off to look for her mother.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Hermione pointing back over his shoulder. Hermione sighed.

"She's terrible, isn't she? Awful."

"And she's your cousin?" Ron looked over Harry's shoulder to see the blonde girl yelling at someone who had apparently stood in her way. Hermione nodded.

"Last time I saw her we were four. She seemed the same then. I have a feeling she won't be in Gryffindor" Hermione added with a mumble. Harry turned and watcher Kae kick someone in the shin.

"I wonder if her parents acknowledge her – behavior" he said. Hermione grabbed her trolley and pushed it towards her parents. Harry and Ron followed with theirs.

"They know. They just ignore it and tell everyone that it's just a phase, that she'll grow out of it. I don't think so" Hermione said more talking to herself than to the boys. They watched the Ginny and her parents disappear through the barrier. "I bet she'll be a perfect fit with Malfoy. I wish I could slap her too. Why didn't she just stay in Wolfsberg? I mean, Germany was a perfect place now, wasn't it? But noo, they had to send her to Hogwarts, where her cousin resides…" and on and on Hermione ranted. Ron and Harry exchanged a glance and left through the barrier.

Kae practically kicked her trolley through the barrier and grimaced evilly at a passerby who was looking at her awkwardly. She then growled to herself and stormed through the barrier.

Hermione sighed. Why was she related to this woman? She was just mad, absolutely crazy. Again Hermione sighed and then passed through the barrier to find Kae complaining about the redness of the train.

*

In school Kae was placed on a stool to be sorted. She was complaining about how uncomfortable it was and that in Wolfsberg the sorting methods were better.

Professor McGonagall glared at her, but Kae only began muttering to herself. McGonagall looked up to Dumbledore who nodded and she then placed the Sorting Hat on Kae's head. But before the hat could touch only Kae's hair, it yelled out "Slytherin!" just as it had done with Malfoy, Harry's school rival, in his first year.

"Slytherin?" Kae asked and looked around. She saw the green and silver flags and looked over the Slytherin students faces. "What a stupid name" she said, though muttering it only so she could hear it. Then she strode down and sat down next to Malfoy, a boy in her age with slicked back platinum blonde hair.

Malfoy looked over her. A rather boyish face, dirty blond hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and black robes. She picked up the knife from the table and slid her finger across the blade.

"You'll cut yourself" Malfoy said wondering why he had done so.

"Bite me" Kae mumbled and dropped the knife onto the table. "Stupid knives, they aren't even sharp. At Wolfsberg they had stainless steal knives, sharp, could cut a bone" she told no one in particular.

"I can break your bones if you like" Malfoy sneered. This girl seemed to be even more unpleasant than he was. He didn't like the thought.

"Bite me" Kae repeated. "No one's been able to break my bones in a long time." Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"They're probably all to scared to touch you." Kae spun her head around.

"Bite me, Malfoy" Kae told him firmly.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked fiercely.

"With that I-am-superior attitude or yours? I know a Malfoy when I see one thank you very much."

"What's your name then?"

"Kae Granger."

"Granger? Don't tell me you're related to that – Mudblood" he asked looking over at the Gryffindor table.

"Who cares. I wish I weren't one myself."

"You're a – Mudblood?" Malfoy stared back at her. A Mudblood – in Slytherin?

"I'm as much a witch as you're a wizard." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Right" he said and looked a the table where the food appeared out of nowhere.

"At least the service is good" Kae mumbled before grabbing three of everything.


	2. A Slytherin Beater

Chapter Two: A Slytherin Beater

While being led to the Slytherin Common Room, strangely enough by Malfoy, Kae was again complaining. This time, the castle walls were built in a terrible way.

"Would you mind putting a sock in it?" Malfoy growled after a while. Kae stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"Shut up!" Malfoy explained. Kae's face went blank. There he was. That boy who looked like his mother had licked back his hair and he went on telling her what to do. Now that was something that didn't happen everyday. Not only had she run away from her last school but she'd also found someone in this school to compete with.

"Hello?" Malfoy waved his hand in front of Kae's face. She snapped out of her trance.

"What is with you?" Malfoy asked. Kae looked at him. Malfoy's stomach gave a turn. He knew that look. It was the same as his father had when he disapproved of something Draco had done. Malfoy unwillingly took a step back.

Kae sneered and then pushed past him. She stepped onto a staircase that began moving away.

"See ya later, ferret-boy" she said and hopped off the staircase at the bottom.

"Ferret-boy" Goyle said and snorted a laugh.

"Shut it" Malfoy growled and instantly Goyle's laugh quieted down. Malfoy watched Kae reach the Slytherin Common Room and before entering, he saw her turn and wink.

"See? See? I knew it. I knew that retched person would go to Slytherin. I told you, didn't I?" Hermione told Harry, Ron and anyone in a radius of twenty feet.

Harry and Ron nodded and blushed under the looks of the others.

"What are you talking about?" Lavender Brown asked and sat down next to Hermione. Pavati Patil sat down on Lavender's other side.

"That girl, the one who was complain about how much better Wolfsberg was? The one with the blond hair?" Hermione said. Lavender and Pavati nodded.

"Well, she's my cousin. Dreadful person."

"Oh. Your cousin? Last year Professor Trewlawney said…"

"I don't care what that woman said" Hermione growled and leaned back over her book. Lavender and Pavati looked at Ron and Harry who just shrugged and then turned back to their game of chess.

"That's your Quidditch team?" Kae asked loudly and looked over to where the team had gathered to talk about training sessions. She had asked the question so loudly, that Malfoy, Raid, the new captain, and another player called Botch, who was a Beater, looked over.

"What's the problem with my team?" Raid asked. Kae snorted.

"What's the problem with your team? How come all you players are big and stocky, apart from Golden Boy, that is?" A thin line of pink appeared on Malfoy's face.

"What do you know?" Raid asked. No one had questioned Flint's way of putting up the team and Raid had put his brand new team up just as well as Flint had, Malfoy being the only former player.

"I think there should be at least two smaller players on the team. And female players. Not that I'd want to play on you team" she added wrinkling her nose.

"What?" Raid looked over at his team. He'd teach that girl a lesson. "Then you're on the team. Botch, you're out." Kae smirked. Was this guy just pretending to be stupid.

"Let's see how you play then" Raid said. "We train tomorrow, right after lessons." With that he strode off to the dormitories.

"I'll be there, boss!" Kae yelled after him as he slammed the door. Malfoy walked over to her as soon as the crowd had settled back from Raid and Kae's 'conversation'.

"Can you play Quidditch?" he asked rather arrogant.

"I was nearly on the German team. Good enough for you?"

"As a Beater?"

"No, as a Seeker. Of course I was a Beater. Why would I want to go chasing after a little golden ball or throw a heavy ball through a tiny hoop, when I can whack people off their brooms?" she said and flipped open her copy of _Painful Bewitchments_ by Riana Lest. "What's your position, Golden Boy?"

"I'd prefer it if you called me by my name." Kae rolled her eyes the copy still in hand.

"Yes, Master Malfoy" she said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I'm the Seeker" Malfoy said. Kae snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just the last Seeker I knew had a Bludger to his head, the other to his leg and he swallowed the Snitch." Malfoy raised in eyebrows.

"Only Potter is as stupid to stuff a Snitch in his mouth" Malfoy mumbled. Kae's face cringed.

"Oh. Potter. I don't like him" she said as if it where a given. Malfoy's eyes lighted.

"Neither do I. He's Gryffindor's Seeker, by the way." Kae laughed making a few people in closer surrounding turned and give Malfoy strange looks.

"A little competition never hurts, does it?" Kae asked Malfoy. "Hope you've showed him whose boss." Malfoy blushed again.

"At your silence" Kae said as she hadn't looked up to see the pink. "I guess not. Then I might just have a target" she added mumbling.

"Harry, Ron" Angelina called the two over the room. The two of them joined their fellow Quidditch players.

"What's the matter, Angelina?" Ron asked. It was his second year as a Keeper, since Oliver Wood had left. Angelina sighed and held up a playing chart.

"We're to play Sytherin this year. They have a whole new team, and of course their Malfoy-paid Firebolts. One of the players has a different model but it's just as fast. Apparently it has a better balance though."

"A whole new team?" Harry looked at the playing list.

"Malfoy's still there" Angelina said and tipped at the boy's name. Harry sighed. "But their new Chaser's aren't that advanced, that gives you an advantage, Ron, and their Keeper is down right bad, I've heard" she continued. "Only their Beaters seem to be okay. We'll be training tomorrow. After Syltherin."

There… another chapter…

To my er… two reviews: cousins can have the same surname, I myself have two. Hermione's paternal uncle is Kae's father…

And to the other review… I was in a HP hype after I read that book too… I went and bought myself the DVDs and can't get over looking at the parts with Tom Felton… ^^

Whatever… I hoped you liked this part… and as you see we have a Quidditch match coming up, yay!

REVIEW!


	3. Lions and Cloaks

Chapter Three: Lions and cloaks

Kae and Malfoy, once again together, walked down to Potions lesson.

"And Granger, your cousin that is, she's a stupid know-it-all" Malfoy explained. Kae rolled her eyes.

"I know. Last time we saw each other she went and explained me maths and we were only four!" she said growling. Malfoy opened the door for her and she entered the room. Most of the people were already taken and Malfoy sat down on his, ignoring Kae now. The girl strode up to the teachers desk and waited.

The door slammed closed and Professor Snape walked up to his desk and looked down at the girl.

"Ah. Found anything in my dungeon to criticize?" he asked her snidely. Kae looked around.

"You don't really want to know, do you?" she asked.

"You are to treat me with respect, Miss - " he looked at her, as if he had forgotten her name. But he new perfectly well, and he didn't approve of this girl in his house.

"Granger" Kae said and looked over to her cousin who was glaring daggers at her. "Kae Granger, that is."

"Very well" Snape said and looked around. "You can sit there. Next to Weasley" he said. Ron pulled a face. Kae hadn't been very friendly the first and last time they had met. Kae walked over and sat down next to him.

Snape looked over the class.

"Today we will be brewing – an ointment to change ones appearance. I've told you about the Polyjuice Potion in you second year" he said glaring at Harry. "And this is not it. It is a different kind. One doesn't change into someone else but changes into an animal." He walked behind his desk. "You will be brewing this ointment twice, the highest. Now and perhaps at you NEWTs."

Hermione breathed in deeply and focused on her most hated teacher more before. Snape waved his wand and the ingredients appeared on the blackboard in chalk.

Kae yawned loudly so everyone knew she wasn't interested.

"I will be walking around and seeing how you do" Snape said with a side look at Kae. He would have taken points, had she been in Gryffindor, but he couldn't risk taking points from his own house.

Harry, while looking for his Rabbit's Hairs accidentally knocked over his Snake Skin. Snape grinned.

"Ten points from Griffindor for making my dungeon dirty" he sneered. Malfoy grinned.

Ron was watching open mouthed as Kae took her ingredients and without looking at the blackboard once finished up her potion in ten minutes. When Snape came around to put down Ron, he saw Kae sitting back, her shoes on her desk, and cleaning her nails with a pencil.

"Have you finished?" Snape asked Kae, now ignoring Ron. Kae herself ignored Snape. Ron poked Kae in the side, for some reason he couldn't explain to himself. Kae jerked up and fell to the ground. She groaned as she got up and sat down on her chair again.

"Ow" she mumbled.

"Finished, Miss – Granger?" Snape asked Kae. She looked up.

"What? Yes" she said. Hermione looked over at Kae and then back at her own cauldron, where here potion simmered in the ready too.

"Well, let's see" Snape said and nodded towards her. Kae rubbed her eyes and the took a spoon of the ointment. She sighed and dabbed a bit onto her hand where she then rubbed it in. Slowly her hands grew dark golden fur and then turned into what looked like lion's paws.

"A lion?" Snape asked slightly conceited. Kae raised and an eyebrow.

"Where did you get that from?" Snape asked.

"I tend to have a liking to using lion's ingredients instead of rabbit's. Who scared of the big bad rabbit?" she asked mockingly. Snape's nose twitched and then he turned and strode away mumbling: "Five points for Slytherin."

The rest of the class was now watching Kae, who in her turn was examining her paws.

"Good. Now I won't need to clean my nails" she said.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked amazed, forgetting that he actually didn't like her. Kae looked up.

"Oh… Bite me" Kae then said and turned her back to him. Ron looked at Harry who shrugged.

After the lesson Hermione began her usual rant about her cousin.

"It's only been a day and Hermione can't keep her mouth shut on her cousin" Ron told Harry. Harry nodded sighing.

"And Malfoy's hanging on every word Hermione's cousin says" Harry added. Ron turned and saw Kae still with her lion's paws explaining something to Malfoy. He pulled a face.

"She has bad taste" Ron said. Sadly Hermione overheard Ron's words.

"She's always had. Remember I told you met when we were four, well…" and on and on she continued. Ron sighed and shook his head.

"Well, find yourself a seat" Professor McGonagall said. Kae huffed. She'd show this woman who was boss, acting superior of her. Kae scanned the class room and saw that the only empty place was quiet far in the back. And to her dismay far from Malfoy. Somehow she had found a liking to him and his arrogant attire.

"Today" Professor McGonagall began. "We will be changing a piece of cloth into a piece of garment." She took a multi-colored square piece of cloth from the table. Holding one end up by her fingertips, she tapped the cloth once with her wand and then: "Togarum!" The cloth curled itself up into the corner she was holding and then hug down again as a pair of multi-colored pants.

"Who would like to try?" she then asked the class. "Miss Granger?" she asked addressing Kae. Hermione hrmfed and dropped her hand to her table.

Kae picked the piece of cloth off the table, tapped it once and "Togarum!" Just as Professor McGonagall"s piece of cloth had done, her white piece curled itself up and then fell low, though not as a pair of pants. Kae's piece of garment was a cloak of a silvery material.

"An invisibility cloak" Ron hissed to Harry.

"My, that was extraordinary" Professor McGonagall said. "That is an advanced kind of the Togarum spell." Kae smirked.

"I try" Kae said smugly. Professor McGonagall nodded and then walked away.

"Ten points for an excellent transformation to Slytherin" she said. "Miss Granger?" she addressed Hermione.

"May I have a try?" Hermione asked glaring back at Kae who threw her cloak over her shoulders with an arrogant look at her cousin. Professor McGonagall nodded.

Hermione sat up straight, leaving her piece of cloth on the table, tapped it once and: "Togarum!" Hermione's piece of yellow and white cloth curled up and then unfolded as a hat with a decorative yellow sunflower on it. Professor McGonagall gave a faint smile.

"The Granger family seems to be very well-practiced in spells. Ten points for another excellent transformation to Gryffindor" she said and walked back to the front of the room. Hermione looked back and grinned at her cousin who looked unimpressed.

"Very well. Now you all try" Professor McGonagall said. A few seconds later a small cloud of dust rose from Seamus Finnigan's place and he frowned at himself. Malfoy's piece of cloth settled from doing anything and Ron and Harry's tied each other together and turned into a swan made of cloth.

Nyahahah!! She is a brilliant child now, isn't she… But as the saying goes… Nobody's perfect… wait up for the next chapter ^^


	4. Flying

Chapter Four: Flying

Later that day the Slytherin sixth years and the Gryffindor sixth years walked down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

"He's a buffoon, I tell you" Malfoy told Kae. Pansy Parkinson nodded.

"In our third year, he set a Hippogriff on Malfoy" she said.

"Nearly bit off my arm" he said. "It was supposed to executed but it got away." Kae nodded, her nose cringed.

"There yer are" came Hagrid's voice. Kae gaped at him but then noticed what she was doing and went back to her uninterested look. Slowly the students gathered around him.

"Yer the new student, aren't you?" Hagrid asked Kae. Kae gave him a disgusted look. "Er.. I'm Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"So, I've heard" Kae said, a hint of fear in her voice. Hermione sniggered.

"Er… then… um… well. We'll be starting with something slightly difficult this year" Hagrid began. "We – we'll be working with er… fairies" he said.

"Fairies?" Seamus Finnigan looked amused just as he had with Gilderoy Lockhart's Cornish Pixies in their second year.

"Er… yeah. But they're harder to look after than one thinks" Hagrid explained. "Just wait here one moment" he said and quickly went into his hut.

"Fairies?" Malfoy said. "From flubberworms to fairies, that's an achievement" he told those around him. Harry looked once again like he would strangle Malfoy but Hermione held him back.

"I'm going to do the first strangling this year" she told him glaring at Kae.

"Watch out they don't hit you with their fairy dust" Malfoy sneered. Hagrid came out of his hut followed by a swarm of glittering pink, light blue and white.

"Er… each come up and choose a fairy to talk to and er… work with" he than said. The girls rushed forward and each choose a fairy that they liked. The boys just followed slowly and picked one that was closest.

"What yer have to do is er… ask the fairy about themselves and make a report on them. Like where they live and what's typical for a fairy" he explained stuttering. Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"So have to talk to this tiny thing in a normal conversation?" he asked. Hagrid nodded slowly.

The students plopped themselves down onto rocks, fallen logs or the ground and began talking with their fairy, most of them stuttering lightly.

The pink fairy hovering in front of Kae looked at her bored. She looked at it but more shocked than bored.

"So, are you going to ask me something not?" the fairy asked and examined her fingernails.

"Ah… well" Kae stuttered and quickly thought back to what Hagrid had said. "Er… well, w-where do you live?" The fairy sighed.

"You're a boring discussion partner" she said and flew a loo-di-loop. "Maybe I could pep the discussion up?" she added grinning widely. Kae's eyes opened wide.

"N-no" she said and fell back off the log she had been sitting on. Students in her close vicinity giggled at the girl who had seemed so tough. Kae gulped and quickly sat up.

"T-then…" she stopped at seeing Neville and Dean floating up in the air, their fairies waving their hands about and talking to each other. Kae gulped again and looked at her fairy, who was very amused by this. Kae stood up.

"Got to go" she said hastily and ran off.

"Not so fast" her fairy yelled and grabbed some fairy dust. Kae immediately rose into the air, her fairy now waving frantically with her hands.

"Boring, boring little human. Here's something fun to do" she moved Kae in a wavy line and Neville's fairy found this so amusing that Neville bobbed along next to Kae, both of them looking equally terrified. Dean had apologized to his fairy for calling her little and she had dropped him on the ground.

"N-now let them down, softly" Hagrid told the two playing fairies. Nevile's fairy glared at him and flew off into the forest, leaving Neville hanging in the air near to tears.

Kae's fairy had ignored Hagrid and was 'throwing' her up in the air and stopping her just before the ground.

"Let me go" Kae cried holding onto a stone. It loosened and went flying up with Kae.

"Leave her alone" Hagrid told the fairy.

"Well, fine" the fairy said unhappily, flew off into the forest and left Kae up high holding onto the stone. The other fairies said goodbye nicely to their conversation partners and then followed the other two fairies into the forest.

Later, when Kae and Neville were back on the ground (Professor Flitwick had performed a charm to get them back down to the ground), the students headed to the Great Hall to have lunch.

Strangely enough the whole school new that 'the new girl' seemed to be scared of fairies.

Kae, herself, hadn't appeared for lunch and couldn't hear any of them jeering.

"Wouldn't have thought an almighty girl like her would be scared of fairies?" Ron said and had some sandwich.

"She always has been. That's how her parents knew she was a witch. When I went to Hogwarts they told my parents that a fairy had her dangling from her roof by her foot because she didn't believe in fairies. She was about seven then. Apparently she was left up then as well" Hermione explained.

"She seemed scared of Hagrid too" Harry noted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's because he's huge. And they know barely anything about giants at Wolfsberg" Hermione told them.

"Ah."

"Well, I hope it did her good this time"  Seamus said.

"Why did she have you hanging, Neville?" Dean asked rubbing his arm onto which the fairy had dropped him. Neville blushed.

"She said she didn't like my ears" he told them. "And my pen was too fluffy." Ron sniggered but stopped when Hermione jabbed her elbow into his side.

"What really happened?" Ron's younger sister Ginny asked. "I heard the fairies banged you together and made you slap each other."

"No, no" Dean said. "Actually they just rose us into the air and er… made us fly around in the air. Later Kae's fairy made her dance around in wavy lines and Neville's found it funny to copy. Mine dropped me then and Neville's left him in the air, while Kae's just shot her into the air with a rock. It was actually quite funny – after she'd dropped me."

"I hope it teaches her a lesson too" Ginny said and then turned back to her food.

Er… yeah. Not the flying you'd expected, right? ^^ well… it was quite funny… writing it ^^ no bones broken, just bruises…

Ah well… see ya next chapter ^^

Thank you Chame! Thank you so much. I really need someone not to criticize my work…. Otherwise I lose faith in the story… _._ Thx ma friend ^^ And CHECK YOU MAIL, nya ^^


	5. Practising

Chapter Five: Practising

Pansy walked into her room to find Kae sitting on her bed. She walked slower when entering the room.

"Er… are you okay?" Pansy asked. Kae shot up at being asked something and saw it was 'only' Pansy. She breathed in deeply and then let out her usual "Bite me" and left. Pansy stared after her.

Kae stomped into the Slytherin Common Room not wanting to do any lessons anymore. She knew everyone had heard about the Fairy Incident and she tended to take criticism hard. She thought back to when she had run from Wolfsberg. A student a year older than her had also mocked her on the subject of fairies and then gone on to werewolves of which Kae was even less fond of.

Kae slumped down onto a couch and let her thoughts fade. She'd run from Wolfsberg and been caught again, which she'd found rather distressing, in a wizarding town called Krähenfeld. She had been expelled from school since they didn't really like kids who ran away from school and her parents had sent her to Hogwarts, where here ever so great cousin, Hermione resided.

"There you are" she heard a female voice. She glared at whoever it was. Professor Snape, who was substituting in Defense Against the Dark Arts had asked about her and sent Pansy to get her, Pansy said. Kae got up growling to herself and strode off, before waiting at the door since she had a terrible sense of direction and needed someone to guide her around this god-ridden place with all it's moving stairs.

Snape sneered at her when she entered the room.

"She might know how to brew a potion but finding her way to class is terribly difficult" he told the class mockingly. Kae growled under her breath and sat down in the furthest seat from him she could find.

"Giants" Snape announced and looked at Harry, then Ron and Hermione. Kae shivered. "How do you notice a giant? Well, anyone who doesn't know, report to me and have his IQ tested. Whereabouts do they live?" Hermione's arm shot straight up but Snape had his eyes fixed on Kae.

"Miss Granger?" he asked. Kae shrugged uneasily. Hermione was waving her arm.

"Mister Potter?" Snape asked his favorite 'play toy'.

"Mountains" Harry recalled from being told last year.

"Good, but not good enough" Snape said grinning widely. "Giants also live in forest and some in deserts where normal humans have a hard time getting."

Throughout the lesson Snape asked them questions about giants, picking mostly on Harry and Kae, finding Kae knew near to nothing and Harry did, a few bits here and there.

At the end of the lesson they got homework to write an essay on giants and their family lives. Harry and Ron found this great as they could ask Hagrid and Hermione didn't mind either as she had already read two or three books on the subject of them. She didn't even mind that Ron and Harry were asking someone for their homework.

Kae on the other hand was devastated. She knew nothing about giants or any magical creature she told herself and cracked her fingers.

"Problems?" Malfoy asked. Kae looked at him and found him to be annoying rather than company. She growled and then strode off.

"Strange" Malfoy mumbled and followed her.

Then after school the Slytherin's had Quidditch practice. Raid had given Kae a pair of robes that she had to have shrunk a bit by Professor Flitwick in order for them to fit her.

The Slytherin team then went out to the Quidditch field to train, all holding their broom high to show them off. Kae's broom was in fact the broom Angelina had told Harry about last night.

It was an Austrian version of the Firebolt called Donnerblitz, which, though not as fast as a Firebolt, had excellent balance and was comfortable to sit on. Unlike the Firebolt it was a yellowish color and had Db inscribed instead of the full name.

When Raid and Caurus, the second beater, had fetched out the box with the Quidditch balls, the rest of the team mounted their brooms.

"I guess we'll start by flying around and seeing what you two can do" he said pointing at Caurus and Kae. They nodded, grabbed the two bats and rose to the air with the four other players. Raid waited till they had more or less settled and then opened the box and letting the Bludgers free. One of them flew directly at Grim, one of the chasers but Caurus smacked it out of the way and into one of the sitting areas. Raid nodded and rose to the air too. Kae watched as Caurus hit most of the Bludgers just before they threw the players off their brooms and when she felt she should start helping him she flew forwards a bit. One of the Bludgers decided to try and hit her off the broom from her right but she on the other hand decided that wasn't a good idea. She changed hands and gave the Bludger a good whack with her left arm so it went flying at Raid. Raid moved aside quick enough but glared at her.

"Sorry" she said, grinning widely. Raid huffed. And so it went on with Kae aiming at the other players, mostly just to show off her aiming ability but also because she really wanted to knock someone off their broom.

When after two hours the Gryffindor players came to the field, the seven Slytherin players were exhausted. Malfoy had been training by catching the Snitch mostly on another end of the field than the other six and the three chasers had thrown around their ball trying to point in their own goal. The beaters had just been whacking around the Bludgers to each other, both of them trying to knock the other off their broom.

They landed for once happy to see the Gryffindors and left the balls in the air, only the Quaffle lying far off.

"Oh, so she's your knew player" Angelina said seeing Kae dismount her broom. If she had been in Slytherin, she had made a comment on fairies but Angelina was fair and faced the fact that this year, they would win, just as Oliver had wanted in his last year.

As the Slytherin team strode off the Gryffindors rose up. Kae stopped and watched a while seeing Harry swoop for the Snitch barely minutes after he had risen to the air.

Angelina flew down in front of her.

"Actually, I do mind you watching us practice" she said answering the question no one asked. Kae smirked and then left thinking that actually Harry was quite a good player.

There, Quidditch and another Bite Me, which you all love so much ;-p

Erm… not as much as last time but that's because I'll be doing a descriptive Quidditch play when Gryffindor versus Slytherin


	6. Confession

Chapter Six: Confession

Kae growled to herself and waved around her quill uneasily. She was sitting over an empty piece of parchment titled "Giants". She looked around and saw other Slytherin's scratching around on their parchments, occasionally looking up to think.

She noticed someone sitting next to her and then lowered her eyes back to the piece of paper.

"Are you pissed off with _me because of the fairy thing?" Malfoy asked. Kae looked up into his eyes and then back down at her paper._

"Not really" she mumbled.

"Ah?" Malfoy opened his inkbottle. "What did I do then?"

"Nothing."

"Er… okay. So why are you being – avoiding me?" he said and titled his piece of paper "Giants" too. Kae glanced over to his piece of paper and then grabbed her quill.

"I'm not" she said, not too loud. Malfoy had bent over his paper and was now writing. Kae dipped her quill into her inkbottle and copied what he was writing, occasionally changing words.

"You are too. You've been ignoring me for the last few days" he told her. Kae stopped as he dipped his quill into his inkbottle. "It's kind of strange since you were walking around with me in the first few. Till the fairy thing that is." Kae blushed but then shook her head.

"It's because – because." She stopped. "Why do you care? Aren't you supposed to be unpleasant, mean and cold to anyone but yourself?" This time Malfoy blushed and lowered his head to continue writing. Somehow both of them were talking in hushed voices, though his was no need as everyone else was talking with raised voices.

"Er…" Malfoy said and finished a sentence. Kae finished the same sentence. "Yeah…" he said slowly. "Have you done any of the other homework?" he asked changing the subject. Kae grinned to herself.

"Yeah" she said and pushed over two pieces of parchment. "Potions and Transfiguration."

"Since they're the only two subjects you can do" Malfoy said smirking. Kae elbowed him. But it was true.

Only yesterday she had put, when building a special terrarium in Herbology, put two plants together that obviously did not fit together. The day before she had been trying to copy down history dates and mixed them up, so that in 1704 the Ministry of Magic began using computers and 1980 Gringotts Bank had been established. In all of the other lessons, Kae seemed to making a fool of herself and her superior attitude was sinking.

"Wolfsberg was so different" Kae mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. We know. Wolfsberg was so much better" Malfoy said waving around his quill. Kae quickly copied what he had written. Malfoy looked at her and then pushed over his essay on giants. She to avenge herself moved her Potions essay across.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, but think that, and all is fine" she mumbled.

"What?" Malfoy crouched back over his essay and began copying her explanation on how and when to properly use a Happiness Potion.

"Nothing."

"Tell me" Malfoy said. Kae put her quill down, not wanting to write anymore. She stood up and packed her stuff away.

"I'd rather not talk about it" she said. "You can keep the essay until your finished" she added and then left to her room. Malfoy watched her leave. What had she wanted to say? What was so different about Wolfsberg? Except that it had stainless steal knives that could cut bones and that the walls were built perfectly.

Kae threw her stuff into her trunk, as always not to concerned about anything breaking or dog-ears in her books.

"Idiot!" she growled and fell back onto her bed. It was true. Wolfsberg had been different. She had always successfully been able to do her homework and lessons by using other students, but here… She couldn't her thoughts were always somewhere else and she didn't really understand why.

Why was Malfoy always interrupting her thoughts? She tried so hard not to disappoint him with what she was doing and she ended up messing it all up. She had wanted to seem strong, brave and superior but it had been all for the dogs because every time she did something he crossed her mind. It was always Malfoy here, Malfoy there in her mind.

Maybe she should run away again and then she might be able to go to Beauxbaton. She could speak French. In Wolfsberg the History of Magic teacher spoke French with them. And so did the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, well half the time.

And she'd always wanted to live in France, even though she didn't really like eating snails and frogs legs.

She sat up and let the thought about running away cross her mind again. Yes, she'd run away and be thrown out. Then she'd tell her parents to send her to Beauxbaton where she could catch up her superior attitude and hopefully forget Malfoy.

"Je deteste l'idea, mais je dois le essayer" she said testing her French. Sounded terrifying but it was okay to start with. She sighed. "And now for the planning. She looked at her watch. "After Quidditch practice." She smiled. And she knew someone in Beauxbaton who could compete with her in Quidditch, someone like Harry. She cringed her nose and then jumped out of bed to look for her Quidditch robes.

What a _baaaad girl… Liking Malfoy *whistles* and running away? Oh nuu…_

It's less than last time, sorry but I couldn't think of anything else to write… but you got two chapters, take that ^^

I hope my criticizists (if that even is a word) if they are reading this, find it better now. But since three chapters make you know everything about someone…

Hell we didn't know that she like Malfoy till now… well I did ^^


	7. Thinking back and Helping others

Chapter Seven: Thinking back and helping others

After Quidditch practice Kae seemed to be the only one who wasn't exhausted. When she spotted the Gryffindor team coming towards the pitch, she immediately lowered her broom, clobbered a passing Bludger and then landed on the ground, dropping her broom. Raid watched her uneasily and then when the team left turned to her.

"Please try to not act the way you just did in the game, okay?" he said. Kae turned her head to the ground and nodded.

"Yeah, whatever. I was just – a bit distracted" she mumbled. She had indeed been distracted. She had been thinking about her plan of running away and her eyes had always darted to Malfoy. Once a Bludger Caurus had whacked towards her, had barely missed her left ear. She had obviously shouted at him but when he made a comment on fairies, she only glared at him.

Back at the castle she dropped her broom in her room without caring where it lay and unfastened her Quidditch robes. She dropped them to the ground and then pulled on a dark blue jersey Bite Me Barbie. She looked down at herself and then wondered why she had accepted to come to Hogwarts.

Her thoughts drifted back to when her parents had told her.

"Honey, we've signed you up for Hogwarts. Your cousin, Hermione, goes there too" Laura Granger told her. Laura, Kae's mother, had the same blonde hair as her which reached down to her waist and the same bluish-green eyes. 

"Hermione?" Kae pulled a face. She looked at her parents as if they were crazy. "I don't like Hermione" she told them.

Graham, her father, sighed. He looked much like Hermione, bushy brown hair and protruding front teeth. Kae was always glad she looked neither like him, nor like her cousin.

_"Dear. You've already been thrown from two schools, please try and stay in this one" he said. "You ran from Ikari Inu and then from Wolfsberg. We can't keep signing you up for new school."_

_Kae's pulled her face into an unhappy glare._

_"What's in it for me?" she asked, her always-wanting attitude shining back at her parents. Graham sighed again and looked at his wife._

_"Well, for one, Hermione's there. So there's someone you know."_

_"And Harry Potter" Kae interrupted. Inside she grinned widely, but her parents only saw her frowning._

_"Who's Harry Potter?" her father asked. Kae snorted. Of course her parents didn't know – they were only Muggles._

_"Harry Potter is the most famous wizard there is dad. He survived You-Know-Who" she told them. "The most evil wizard ever" she added at her parents quizzical looks. She had mentioned him and his power often but her parents seemed to forget it evertime._

_"Fine. I'll go" she said and shrugged. Her parents smiled._

"We're leaving for London tomorrow" Laura said as Kae got up and went to her room.

Kae was now lying on her bed as her thoughts faded away. Harry Potter had seemed to be a disappointment, as he was friends with Hermione. But, Kae considered, he was a pretty good Quidditch player, no doubt. What was left here anyway to keep her from leaving?

Malfoy! 

Kae shook her head and then sat up again. She still had her fairy thing to do and she shivered at the thought. Kae grabbed a piece of parchment from her bedside table and scribbled something onto it. She leant back onto her pillow thought a moment, the feather quill gliding over her face, and then continued writing.

"Maybe the greatest potioner in our class can tell us the uses of a potion made with Gibbler Berries" Snape said glaring at Kae who was completely ignoring him while continuing to write on the parchment from a few days ago. Ron nudged her, as he had had to do over many of the last few potion classes. Kae looked up and slid her hand over the paper.

"Gibbler Berries?" she asked. "They cure drunkenness and er… help with balance" she quickly said.

"Very well" Snape said. "Five points" he added with his poisonous look. Kae grinned to herself but then turned back to her paper grimly.

The students were to make three different potions containing Gibbler Berries but as Kae had only said two everyone had to figure out the third by flipping though their books.

Kae quickly brewed her potions and then continued on her paper.

"What's that?" Ron asked. Kae quickly crumpled up her paper und her hand and glared at him.

"Fine" Ron mumbled. "But could you tell me the third use of Gibbler Berries?" he asked, his voice hushed. Kae looked at him and saw that he had brewed one of his potions.

"When you're going to a dinner party or such" she began not knowing why. "It makes you well-mannered." Kae turned her head back to her table.

"Thanks" Ron whispered and quickly wrote the information down.

Kae slowly walked out towards Hagrid hut after the other. Hagrid had brought the fairies back, as no one had really come to harm and the fairies had left the students alone in the lessons before.

Kae hadn't bothered to fetch a fairy and just listened to what other fairies told other students. She hated fairies now more than every since they had embarrassed her in front of Malfoy. Today she didn't bother listening and continued on her piece of paper.

Hagrid let her be, as he didn't really know how to approach her.

During the lesson Malfoy and his fairy kept coming closer to Kae until he sat right next to her. She had quickly stuffed the paper in her bag and looked towards the student on her other side.

"So you're the one who's afraid of us" Malfoy's fairy said gleefully.

"Shut up" Malfoy mumbled. Kae ignored the two of them and gulped as the fairy flew to face her. Kae didn't turn her head as she didn't want to face Malfoy but lowered her eyes.

"So. What's your beef with us?" the fairy asked. She looked similar to Kae with long blond hair and blue-green eyes. Her face though was more oblong than round and her body was more precious and thin. She also wore colors Kae wouldn't be seen dead in. Light blue was a color the witch wasn't really fond of.

"Nothing" Kae mumbled.

"Heard you've got a match coming up. In that game you people play on your brooms." Kae nodded, not wanting to upset the fairy.

The fairy rolled around so she was hanging upside down. Her hair fell down but her dress stayed the way it would if she were around normal.

"Hm. I wish you luck then" she said grinning.

o.O lookit that nice fairy… I like her *glomps fairy*

well whatever. I hope my readers like this chapter even though it doesn't really have much in it does it? ^^

well, the Quidditch match should be soon ^^


	8. Playing On The Big Field

Chapter Eight:

Kae sighed and sat up. She had to get through today because it was the Quidditch match. Nothing would stop her from playing Quidditch, not even her running away plans.

The Quidditch match would be after lessons though so she put on her school robes. She sighed and then walked down to have breakfast. Coming late, she slumped down next to Malfoy, ignoring him, and began spread jam onto a toast. She looked around and saw that everybody at the Slytherin table was wearing a green and silver scarf. She looked a bit out of place wearing her plain gray school uniform and black robes. She looked to her left to see even Malfoy was sporting one of the Slyhterin scarves. He grinned at her and she turned back to her plate. Looking up again she saw the other three houses were wearing red and gold scarves – Gryffindor. Seemed neither Ravenclaw, nor Hufflepuff were supporting Slytherin and Kae knew why.

After breakfast it was lessons, then lunch, lessons again and then the match.

Kae hurried down to the pitch with Malfoy both of them their brooms over their shoulders. Kae shook her head and sat down onto her broom. She pulled Malfoy onto it and then the two of them sped off to the pitch.

They reached the changing rooms not too exhausted and pulled on their robes quickly.

Raid went over the match and then: "We can't let that stuck-up muggle-born team Gryffindor beat us again."

"They've beaten you before?" Kae asked slightly mocking. Raid glared down at her and she leaned back in her seat. He was really determined to win; she knew that face from the last team captain.

"Malfoy, watch the Snitch. Don't let Potter catch it; kick him off his broom if you must. Caurus, Granger, keep those wretched Chasers from our goalposts and if you must help Malfoy" Raid said nodding over to Malfoy who gave him a dirty look.

They heard the crowd outside and Raid got up. Then they went out onto the field and flew into the grounds, the Slytherin crowd yelling over the others booing. Then the Gryffindors entered and were greeted by tremendous cheering.

"Now I want a fair game" Madam Hooch said and opened the trunk holding the Quidditch balls. The Bludgers and the Snitch flew out. The Snitch, as it usually did, teased Malfoy and Harry before flying off to hide. The Bludgers split up and circled the pitch. Professor Hooch grabbed the Quaffle and threw it into the air. Giving a blow from her whistle, Angelina Johnson grabbed the Quaffle and ducked under Raid and was immediately tailed by the other two Chasers of each team. Grim sped up beside her while Harper ducked under her. Both the Gryffindor Chaser's flanked Angelina and just as Grim was about to smack the ball out of her hand, Angelina passed to the Chaser on her left. Grim swore and then ducked under Angelina. Raid had caught up with Alicia Spinnet and grabbed the Quaffle from right under her arms. He ducked under her and sped across the field.

Meanwhile Harry and Malfoy were hovering over the field watching the game and each of them keeping a lookout for the Snitch. Caurus and Kae were hovering a bit lower than them, not content to interfere as strangely enough the Bludgers were only speeding around the pitch in circles.

And then just before Raid was going to throw the Quaffle to Harper who had a clear shot of one of the goals, a Bludger flew right as his nose, confusing him. Katie Bell rushed past, snatched the Quaffle and turned around grinning widely. Raid looked up and swore at the two Syltherin Beaters who then committed themselves to the game.

Kae swooped down at smacked the second Bludger at Katie Bell who threw the Quaffle to Alicia and then ducked down, the Bludger only barely missing her broom.

Caurus took the other Quaffle and shot it towards Angelina who Alicia was on the verge of throwing the ball to. Alicia took the thought back and ducked down under Harper who looked confused on his broom.

Raid was back by the Quaffle and one saw that the Syltherin team had no sense in teamwork and were all just trying to get the ball.

Raid swooped past Katie who stopped to let him past, sneered at him and then through the Quaffle easily though the hoop, as the Slytherin Keeper, Tom Teres, had found unless to pay attention.

Raid immediately gave out another round of swearwords, this time directed in Teres' direction.

Kae and Caurus were flying next to each other, each chasing a Bludger, that had both seen to it that the Seeker's should have some fun to.

Behind them, or rather under them, Aaron Lynch and Warren Rest, the new Gryffindor Beaters, tried to keep up with them. Warren had a Nimbus 2001 while Aaron was still on an older model.

Caurus and Warren reached the Bludger's before the other two and each smacked them in the direction of the opposing Seeker. Both Harry and Malfoy had seen the Bludger coming and had ducked aside just in time. The Bludgers turned and focused back on the Chasers. The four Beaters set off again.

Then Malfoy saw it, he tipped his broom lighting and flew down towards the Gryffindor goalposts. Harry saw him and raced after him. Tail on tail the two of them flew towards the bottom of the middle goalpost and both of them flew past one side, the Snitch now gone. Malfoy swore while Harry looked around if it was still in the area.

After a while when the game stood seventy to fifty for Gryffindor, the Snitch was spotted again, this time by Harry. He flew towards the Ravenclaw crowd and Malfoy who was closer ducked down to.

Harry grinned and turned his broom just before he reached the crowd and snatched the Snitch from where it actually was – hovering over the middle of the pitch.

Malfoy stopped just before he hit the crowd and swore loudly. The whole audience, apart from the Slytherins, cheered loudly as Harry flew around the pitch the Snitch in hand, smiling happily.

The Slytherin team landed and stopped off the filed looking enraged, only Kae stayed on the field. She'd kind of known Gryffindor would win, even though she despised him, she couldn't deny the fact that Harry was a good player, and that the Gyffindor team seemed to play as a team, whilst the Slytherin's were just out on winning.

She watched Harry and the other Gryffindor's land a few feet from her and then happily crowd around Harry. Hermione came running across the field and hugged him as well. When Hermione let go of the group hug she spotted Kae and gave a superior grin.

Kae huffed and then turned to leave the field. This would all be over tomorrow anyway, she thought.

This is waaaaay short, I'm sorry. But I didn't really know what to right, I'm not JKRowling, am I?

I read one of my criticer's bio's on account of me know what kind of an idiot he was and found he gave one or two tips on how to write Harry Potter stories. Over looking the stuff about no one being better than Hermione in any subject and something else, I came to the point, which said that Slytherin could never win against Gryffindor.

I guess, that was in some way true, even if one of the Slytherin players had nearly made the German team, I guessed I'd just let Gryffindor win, since well… a Beater doesn't really make a difference, right?

Well, hope you liked the chapter anyway, I did ^^ Hope my German fans really are reading this instead of saying how good it was opposed to how it sucked (*kicks criticism*) well, anyway, I think there's only two more chapters to go…


	9. The Reason To Go

Chapter Nine: The Reason to Go

Kae sat on her bed laughing hysterically to herself. Today was the day, she thought to herself.

Today she would run. Run from her problems. A part of her kept telling her that wasn't the right thing to do, but she just shoved that part aside to go through the plan again.

She glared at Pansy and a friend of hers who both gave Kae a strange look and then hurriedly left the room. Kae who was sitting cross-legged and cross-armed on her bed, with her head slightly tilted back laughing like a maniac, did give off a strange impression.

It was pretty early in the morning so she didn't really care. One whole day of school to attend and show the others that she was way more superior to them. One more day and she'd show them. Kae swung her legs over the side of her bed and quickly changed out of her pajamas into the school robes. She dug around in her trunk and pulled out what she had worn on her last two break-puts too. She quickly pulled on the black finger-cut gloves that were rimmed with silver, and of which the left was missing the whole thumb. Kae grinned down at them.

Lessons were just as always – Kae punching up during potions and transfiguration and sinking in anything else. She didn't really care that is was most noticeable that in last mentioned subjects, she didn't really seem to be at all anywhere near what they were doing.

"Love, is something troubling you?" Professor Trewlawney asked knowing well Kae neither liked her nor really cared what she said.

Kae looked up smiling like the teacher hadn't seen anyone but Lavender Brown and Pavati Patil smile.

"Yes" Kae said and looked back out in the window.

"Well, what is it then?" Trewlawney asked when after a while silence had filed the room. Kae looked up again.

"Nothing really. Just planning something" Kae answered as if she were planning to kill someone. Trewlawney unsure what to do next ushered the class to continued with their doings.

Malfoy ignored her, his eyes still rested on the back of Kae's head. What was she planning? And why was she so – strange?

A dinner Kae smiled at everybody who looked at her in a strange assassin-like way, having most of the students move away from where she was sitting. Malfoy, whom she still sat next to, stayed where he was and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, were to stupid to notice anything.

Kae during dinner kept looking at her gloves, which Malfoy found a bit disturbing. He turned and asked her: "What is with your gloves, apart from that the left one is a bit broken?" Kae grinned at him with her assassin smile, her insides jumping.

"Just a remembrance" she said. Of what I'm planning, she continued. And you won't mess it up.

Ever since Kae had started running from her problems, she noticed it was much better to act different than she usually did. It kept her concentration elsewhere. And the gloves just made her remember to run.

Malfoy shook his head and continued eating.

Later when the other girls in Kae's dorm had fallen asleep she put on black jeans, a black t-shirt and black robes. She breathed in deeply, her grinning self from before lost. She looked over the girls and thought how pathetic they were to stay and confront their problems, and then left.

She jumped the last stair into the common room and had a good look there too. She sighed thinking that she would leave Malfoy for good now, Malfoy and the bunch of Slytherin's, which were so different, yet so similar.

She turned to the door and then opened it.

"Leaving?" she heard a voice behind her. This wasn't supposed to happen. Her plan didn't have anyone noticing her. She stopped and turned to see Malfoy leaning against the wall next to the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"What are you doing here?" Kae hissed in a hushed voice. She looked round, half suspecting someone else to show up.

"What are _you doing here?" he asked her back, not making himself the trouble to quiet down._

"Running" she told him, glad that she was standing in the shadows, unlike him who was bathed in sunlight. Kae closed her right eye to stop it from tearing. Why was he here? He was messing it all up. "Go away."

"Why?"

"You – you're messing it all up" she told him.

"What? Your plan to run?" he asked and advanced to her. Kae gulped and took a step back.

"Yes" she hissed. Malfoy stopped walking.

"And why are you running? Hogwarts not good enough for you?" he asked spiteful. Kae closed both her eyes and then wiped her face quickly with the back of her glove.

"Because I can't stand it" she said slowly moving towards him. Malfoy looked at her, waiting for more. "It's none off – " Kae stopped herself. It was. It was all his business.

"Tell me" he said. "I mean there has to be a reason you've been planning this so long."

"It's because – how do you know I've been planning for long?" she hissed and stopped just before she stepped into the light. Malfoy reached into his pocked and pulled out a piece of parchment in a pretty bad condition.

"Found this lying around. Got the plans. And it _is_ your handwriting" he said. Kae turned her head slightly. She thought a moment.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked, suddenly sounding more caring than ever.

"It's because of you" Kae said shaking her head as if to tell herself off.

"Me?" Malfoy looked confused, no, perplexed.

"You – " Kae paused. "I feel different for you than for anyone else" she mumbled. Malfoy took a step towards her and she took one back. "You've clouded my mind, Malfoy. Draco. I can't think straight anymore, cause everything that crosses my mind is you. I always see you, it's always you, Draco, always!" Kae felt tears slowly creeping down her cheeks. She sunk her head and wiped her left cheek on her shoulder.

Then she felt his arm around her and his head on her right shoulder. She wanted to protest but she couldn't. Her body wanted this – she wanted this.

"Leave me alone" she managed to say through the tears. Malfoy hushed her and she then found it best to just let it be. Still she urged him to leave her as she sunk to her knees and he with her.

"Just – go away" she said choking beneath the tears. Malfoy tenderly stroked her hair and hushed her again.

"Leave me" she said again and put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift.

"Well you're just a know-it-all who thinks she knows everything" a younger Kae said. A younger Hermione pulled a face at her and stood up. 

"And you're so mean, no one's ever going to like you. You'll never ever have a friend" Hermione said and ran off. Kae watched her leave.

_"Stupid idiot" Kae said and fiddled with one of her earrings. She took them out. "Stupid earrings." Tears filled her eyes. "Stupid Hermione. I don't want anyone to like me anyways."_

"Stupid idiot" she mumbled. Malfoy ignored this and kept stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth slightly. "She was right. I wasn't. It was me all along" Kae continued.

"Kae" Malfoy then said quietly. Kae gulped but said nothing. Malfoy let her go and looked at her. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she didn't look her best.

"Draco" she mumbled and sat down properly. "Draco, I love you" she said and stared at her knees. She wouldn't bear it if he didn't repeat her feelings.

"Yeah" Malfoy said a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'd – I'd kind of guessed that, from what you said before." Kae sniffed. "I love you too, Kae" he said. Kae looked up. "When we first met, you were this unfriendly bitch who always wanted things to be different. But I guess I kind of liked that. I'd only been helping you around school and all because I like you. But now – now that you've confessed your feelings, I guess I love you too."

Kae smiled but was unsure what to do.

"You aren't going to run away, are you?" Malfoy asked. Kae got up and Malfoy followed her example.

"I am" she said. Malfoy looked at her confused. "But I'll be back" she added smiling. Malfoy smiled. Unsure of what to do Kae leaned forward and kissed Malfoy. It was a small peck, nothing more, but Malfoy then placed his hand on her cheek and repeated the kiss, this time longer.

When they broke, Kae turned and ran.

*sniffs* how sweet… I've written romance before but I can't really judge my writing cause mostly I say it sucks. Of the only people who can, only one of them is reading this… Chame? Help?

The other isn't a Harry Potter fan.__


	10. The End

Chapter Ten: The End

Kae was sitting behind a house in Hogsmeade crying to herself. She didn't know what to do. Now what Draco had repeated her feelings, should she still run or should she stay? The reason she had run was because she was scared of what he would say when he found out.

Now she knew and she was still unsure about running or not.

"What shall I do?" she asked the sky between to sobs. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?" She leaned back against the wall and watched as the sun slowly rose behind Hogwarts. And hour or two her mind was filled with nothing but the beauty of the sunrise.

Then when it was probably about half past six her mind was filled with students of Hogwarts. What would _they think when she and Draco…_

What was she going to do when she came back? Were they going to…

Kae began crying again. It was terrible. She had never cried so much since the first time she'd met a fairy.

"Maybe" she told herself. "Maybe I should just run away. New problems arisen" she mumbled.

But if had run from my problems, I'd have never found out that Draco feels the same way for me. Maybe – maybe I should face them, maybe I should face my problems?

Kae got up and dusted the black robes off. She wiped her face with her sleeve and then smiled at Hogwarts.

"Problems?" she said. "Bite Me."

When Kae strode over to Hagrid's hut where the students were having their already third lesson, everyone watched her. She walked over as if nothing had really happened and sat down between Draco and Seamus Finnigan, and looked at everyone staring at her.

"What?" she asked gruffly. Slowly everyone turned back to their work, only Draco turned his head to her.

"Welcome back" he mumbled and grinned. Kae, though, didn't grin and stared fixedly at Hagrid's hut to avoid the sight of any fairies. Draco shrugged and turned back to his fairy.

Within the next two months it slowly became clear to everyone that there was something between Kae and Draco. The two of them were always see together and when with him, Kae smiled and laughed.

They fitted together like a glove and hand. Both of them arrogant, as they were, began showing proudly that there was a heart hidden deep inside them somewhere, which only opened when they were together. By the time school was over, everyone knew that they loved each other and that neither of them were now too shy to show it.

A week before school ended Kae went up to Hermione.

"Herm, remember last time we met, we were four?" she said in a rather sophisticated voice. Hermione looked at her cousin as if she were crazy. Why was she acting so kind? More or less.

"Yeah" she said slowly wanting to know what was to come next.

"Remember when I said you where a know-it-all?" Hermione nodded.

"Well" Kae said. "What you answered, it turned out to be wrong after all." Kae smiled back at Draco.

"Oh, and Herm, see you next year."

With that Kae strode off to the other Slytherins, leaving Hermione utterly confused by her cousin's actions.

Er…. Yeah… THE END

I don't think the end was rather good? But that's just my opinion…

So, I hope you like Bite Me, which had rather a lot Bite Me in the beginning but lessened down towards the end, which was filled with Quidditch and mushiness…


End file.
